A Criminal Minds FanFiction
by REDDROVER1698
Summary: Ally Young has a secret. Her mother is the famous " Match Maker" A serial killer who captures her prey and kills them if she doesnt see them fit to marry her daughter. Everything goes downhill when Ally finds out her mother has kidnapped her college professor Agent Reid. They must work together to find their way out of this madness before The Match Maker kills them both.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I was strapped down in "the punishment chair" like she always was when mom Blamed her for not being pretty enough to attract the men she captured. This one didn't work out. Neither did any of the other men. They never did. But who could blame them. I didn't. I would be terrified too if I woke was drugged and woke up in a strange place with some stranger in a candle lit basement and romantic music playing. I would be too... if i weren't so used to it. I heard loud, angry footsteps coming down the stairs. _Oh boy, I really did it now._

"Ally May!" mom stood right in front of me , arms crossed, "How could you be so stupid?!" Mom wackes me across the face with a switch. It stings, as always. She wackes me again, This time it makes black dots appear in my vision. I wait to speak,Knowing that speaking now would make the beating a longer process, or even giving her an excuse to use sharper and harder objects.

"What am I going to do with you? I knew i should have dropped you into the river when you were younger."

As if she didn't try to kill me before. She "accidentally" dropped her blow dryer in my bath water every time she gave me a bath. She still tried to this day.

" This is your last chance young lady. If we can't find a willing man to marry you, I'll have to do away with you."

She flipped my chair my chair over and my skull smacked against the pavement. My vision cleared enough to realize I was face to face with the last eligible bachelor my mom picked, laying in his puddle of blood. His eyes were so pretty, even though they were frozen in a terrorized expression. _Poor guy, I didn't even know his name. _Mom must have gotten over anxious and killed him before we even met.

Taking a risk I ask calmly, "Hey mom? Can you let me go now? I have to get ready for class."

Mom snaps out of her anger and has a wide grin on her face.

"Why of course sweetie. Don't want to be late to your criminology class!"

She untied me and I stood up, walking up the stairs with blood drenched clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:Reid

I clicked to the last slide.

"Thank you class, you are dismissed." The students started packing up their things. I noticed Ally rush in. I sighed,_ late again_. I cleared my throat to get her attention. She stopped abruptly, turning back around to face me, head downcast. She walked up to me, laid her paper on my desk then headed for the nearest exit.

"Ally." She stops in her steps, not looking back. I walked up to her.

"Why have you been late to my class this week?" She didn't say anything.

"Ally, you are an excellent student. You are the top of this class despite not showing up on time. But not attending could lead to a lower grade, even flunking. Is there something going on at home?"

Ally spoke softly, "Its nothing, I just slept in." _Shes lying. I can hear it in her voice._ I walk around to face her, her eyes locked on the floor and hoodie covering the rest of her head.

"Ally, look at me." She looked up and I saw red marks and scrapes across her face. She also had a split lip.

"Like I said, I woke up late. I have to go to my next class." She walked out. _Is she in an abusive relationship?_ I dialed the phone. "Hello?... hey Garcia, would you look someone up for me?...Ally, Ally Young."

x ~x~x

All I could think about throughout the day was Reids' face when he saw mine. _He must not have noticed the prior scars from past times. Why would he any way? He probably never knew I even existed until i started missing class._ I walked towards my car when i heard someone call my name. I turnaround and its Reid waving me down. He runs up to me and my first instinct is to hide my face, then i remember he already saw it and i decide against it.

" Ally I graded your paper. Excellent work as always. I notice how well you think like the suspect would. Thats very smart."

I slightly smile, "Thanks. And by the way, I wanted to apologize for my rudeness this morning. I'll try harder to make it on time."

He gave me a grim expression, " Look Ally, I'm not sure whats going on in your life right now, but if you need to talk about it, I'm here to help you."

As he was saying this i noticed a familiar van parked across the street. "Oh no." I accidentally said aloud. Reid must have seen me blanch as I said it.

"What's wrong?" Reid said to me with a serious face.

"Reid," I said grabbing his shoulders, " I need you to leave right now." I released my grip, realizing I had probably dug my nails into his shoulders. I quickly got into my car.

"Ally, tell me what's wrong." I firmly griped the steering wheel. _Why did mom follow me here?! Reid is in danger because of me. _

" Just go Reid, now." I started the ignition and drove home, ruing the day I met Agent Reid.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Alright sweet cheeks, this is what I found." Garcia cleared her throat, " Ally May Young, age 18. She's a college student, Caucasian female green eyes, brown hair, lives on 554 Maple street." I hear her stop to scroll. "Mothers' name is Vivien Young. Oh my..." Garcia stopped abruptly, no doubt due to something awful.

" What is it Garcia?" I said, nervous to hear the bad news. I heard Garcia sigh. " Ally has been in and out of the hospital for very serious injuries. Broken ribs, torn muscles, you name it, shes got a rap sheet full of these. Poor girl." I sighed, _That's why she's been absent. _My heart sank.

"Thank you Garcia."

"Sure thing cupcake." I ended the call and sat the phone on my desk, rubbing my face with grief. _How was i so blind! I'm supposed to be the one who sees the story behind the face. _I slammed my hand on my desk and groaned. I took a sip of my water and shuffled through papers that needed to be graded. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I yelled. A woman dressed in scrubs walked in. She gave me a strange smile. "Can I help you ma'am?" I said, quite puzzled. She cackled, " Yes you can Agent Reid. You should really watch your drinking habits. I can get you into quite a bit of trouble."

I looked at her then looked at my cup. Suddenly I start feeling woozy.

"What did you do?" I say trying to stand then stumble and fall to the ground. She walked up to me and squats down beside me.

" Well dear, I think you are the perfect candidate for my daughter. I'm sure you will work very well. Maybe you won't be like the others." She laughed as I fell into unconsciousness.

x~x~x

I woke up, my vision blurry as I try to remember what happened. I look around and take in the strong aroma of incense and scented candles.

_Where am I? _I try to move my arms but they are tied down to the chair I'm in, along with my legs. _It's okay Reid, don't panic. You've been in situations like this before. Breathe and take in all of your surroundings. _I look around slowly, being careful not to miss a single detail. I double take when I notice another person in a chair across from me . The stranger rolls their head to the side. It's Ally. She has new bruises on her face and a long scrape across her eyebrow.

"Oh my gosh, Ally...Ally!" She makes a groaning sound. I try to scoot my chair closer, but it only makes a screeching sound on the floor. I wince, hoping my captors didn't hear that. Ally stirs and groggily lifts her head. She opens her good eye and gasps," No...no, no, no! Why Reid?!" She bursts into tears.

"Ally, why are we here?" She just keeps weeping. I suddenly hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Welcome, Mr. Reid, to my humble abode. I hope you forgive me for tying you up. But you see i can't have you running away. That would be very rude indeed."

She walks behind Ally and grabs her face, Ally still crying.

" I'm sure you know my daughter Ally. If you don't, well then. This is a fine opportunity to get to know her. If this goes well, I will release you and Ally and then you can live together forever!" She said with an eerie smile, "But, if things don't go well..." she shook her head in disappointment.

" Well Ally, time to Properly greet our guest." Ally started screaming, "NO MOM PLEASE,NO!" And I was dragged into another room.


End file.
